Ships
]] Ships are your often-forgotten, 7th crew member. You choose which ship to use in your "edit crew" menu. Some ships are better, some are bad, many are specialized. Good ships will give you at minimum 1.5x ATK boost (once fully upgraded). All guides on this and other sites pretty much assume you are using a ship with 1.5x boost (since you should get Merry Go very early in the game, and its improved version, Thousand Sunny a bit later). Many ships will also give you some HP boost, and special abilities, some of which are always on and others need ~15 turns to charge/recharge (like most characters specials). There is a rare enemy ability that can turn off your ship specials (similar to character special bind). It is so far super rare, so don't worry too much about it. Improving ships Ships are leveled up with cola (except anniversary free ships which are given to players with MAX level) in the 'Shipyard' menu. After feeding the cola the RNG will tell you whether you failed or succeeded. If you succeed the 'hammer' icon goes up by one and the green text tells you which stats/abilities were improved. Different ships often require different amounts of cola to upgrade. Whether some ships are easier or more difficult to upgrade it is not certain since nobody has collected enough data on that. People have reported upgrading various ships with as little as 100 cola to as much as 700 cola. Update: data on this is now available on reddit. Ship quality You start the game with a weak Dinghy ship, which you will never use after the first few missions. After completing Syrup Village, you'll get a much better Merry Go which will serve you for a good while. After clearing Tower of Law ~ Gates of Justice you'll get a 100% improvement, Thousand Sunny, which you should immediately switch to. The last story-mode ship you will get is the Thousand Sunny Coated Vessel which you get after completing the Sabaody Archipelago Redux. It is however not another improvement - it's about as good as the previous Sunny, sometimes more, sometimes less useful. The three most often used ships are the standard Thousand Sunny, because its cannon is great for cleaning up grunts on many boss stages, the Moby Dick you get from Forest of Training: Beard because it can work with pretty much any team, giving you a higher HP threshold you can easily fill with meat, and the Flying Dutchman, which is great if you don't need any other special/boost. Some other ships are highly useful for some specialized teams (ex. Coffin Boat for slasher teams or Rocketman for Powerhouse or "zombie" teams), and some others like Big Top are pure junk and see zero use. They are listed at Category:Ship (if a ship is missing, please add a page for it, this is a wiki). Reddit has a good list of ships: Reddit guide as does the OPTC db If you want to create a nice listing here, please go ahead. Ship sources As a rule-of-thumb, you get decent ships from story mode, better and from clearing Forests of Training, and weak ships from completing Missions. There are also ships (originally on a two-month rotation, since 2019 permanently with no new additions for quite a while) available from Ray Shop; those range from weak to good. The fifth source for the ships are in-game giveaways. In 2017 during the 2nd game-release anniversary (around February) we got a Thousand Sunny 2nd Anniversary Model and it is expected that like Japanese version we will get a new 3rd Anni Model in February 2018. We also got the Burning Moby Dick during the Paramount War event. Those ships are quite nice but they only 'last' two or so weeks, after that period they are nerfed to trash. Finally, the sixth way to get good ships is to clear the 30 gem events available in the Unlockable Quests. There is currently no information if anniversary/special event ships will be made available to people who have missed the said events. Category:Gameplay Category:Ship